


I'm here for you, hyung

by ssobbangbin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Kang Taehyun, Anal Sex, Bottom Choi Soobin, Creampie, Crying, How Do I Tag, M/M, Omega Choi Soobin, Rimming, Smut, Top Kang Taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssobbangbin/pseuds/ssobbangbin
Summary: Beomgyu, who was just beside him, scrunched his nose, "Hyung, don't tell me you're in heat?" he whispered, the sickly sweet smell of peaches invading his nose."I-i didn't know! I forgot!" Soobin whisper shouted."Hyung, you have to get out of here. Other alphas are already staring!" Beomgyu warned.orSoobin forgot to take his surpressants and Taehyun catches him in his room and decides to help his hyung out.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	I'm here for you, hyung

**Author's Note:**

> ❗NOTE ❗
> 
> If you do not like TXT being sexualized, then I suggest you stop reading from here. Any hate comments will be deleted. Thank you and enjoy. 😚✌🏻

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ────────

Soobin's day started off with how it usually would. His phone rang at exactly 7 in the morning, the faint light shining through his curtains casting a soft halo like glow on his face. Soobin groaned as he stood up, ruffling his hair a little before taking his phone off of his bedside table to turn his alarm off. It was a school day and so he did his usual routine, take a shower, eat breakfast, and get ready for school. He took a look at his appearance at one last time before taking his keys from the coffee table and headed towards the door. 

"You're up early today, hyung." Taehyun rasped out, rubbing his eyes lazily at the same time, as he walked out of his room. 

"Yep, I have Applied Economics at 8." Soobin said, opening the door and leaving, but not before bidding goodbye to his younger roommate. 

Soobin was walking through the school hallways casually, just like every other day. However, he felt quite off? It was like he forgot something, but he couldn't pinpoint what. He shook off the thought from his head and just headed straight to his classroom. 

As he entered his class, he went straight to his usual seat and placed his things down, took his books and phone out, and sat down. He felt weird, like his stomach was churning. It was a faint feeling but it was still a little uncomfortable, but nonetheless, it was bearable. 

"Hey Soobin-hyung," Beomgyu called out, taking the empty seat beside the other, "are you wearing perfume? That's very unlikely of you?" 

Soobin raised his brow slightly in confusion, "Huh? I'm not wearing any." He shrugged. 

"If you say so." Beomgyu spoke. 

────────

Not even halfway through his class, the churning feeling on Soobin's stomach intensified. Not only that, but he felt as if he was getting pricked by a hundred needles and his body was scorching hot. He was sweating buckets at this point. 

Beomgyu, who was just beside him, scrunched his nose, "Hyung, don't tell me you're in heat?" he whispered, the sickly sweet smell of peaches invading his nose. 

"I-i didn't know! I forgot!" Soobin whisper shouted. 

"Hyung, you have to get out of here. Other alphas are already staring!" Beomgyu warned. He was a beta and yet he can't help but slightly get aroused by his hyung’s smell, of course not on purpose, however imagine how the alphas inside the room must be feeling. 

Soobin's scent wafted through the room, and their teacher must have caught a whiff of his scent, as she quickly covered her nose with her hand. 

Soobin quickly packed his things and just went straight to the door, bolting out as fast as he could. Beomgyu can explain what happened to their teacher, for now he just had to head straight back to his dorm room and deal with his heat. 

He ran as fast as he could, ignoring the lingering stares he felt which were directed at him. He felt slick drip down from his ass to his thighs, soaking his black jeans which made him all the more uncomfortable. 

He soon reached his dorm, hurriedly pocketing out his keys and unlocking the door, missing the keyhole a few times due to his shaking hand, however he soon got in and made sure to lock the door before sprinting to his room. 

"Fucking h-hell!" he cursed as he carelessly threw his backpack to the side of his room, and then laying down on his bed on his stomach, whining as he felt the fabric of his boxers rub against his sensitive cock. He moved his hips more to feel the friction again, hands gripping on his sheets, moaning on his pillow so he wouldn't be too loud. Having his heat in the middle of class was embarrassing enough as it is, being heard by passersby outside his dorm will just be even more mortifying for him. 

Soobin still felt completely unsatisfied. He turned around, laying on his back, and he unzipped his jeans, and pulled them off along with his clearly soaked boxers, his peachy scent spreading even faster. 

Soobin whimpered when he went to wrap his hand around his aching erection, pumping himself just so he could reach his high and relieve himself even just a little. He placed his other hand on his mouth, trying to silence his cries as he continued to move his hand up and down, pressing down his slit with his thumb. 

Soobin felt even hotter than he did before, so he stood up on wobbly legs, and went to turn on the ac in his room and taking off his shirt before discarding it somewhere on the floor of his room along with his other clothes he carelessly threw away. He flopped himself back onto his bed, continuing what he did earlier. 

Soon, he felt the familiar knot form on his stomach, the high he so desperately wanted reach. He fastened his pace, even moving his hips upwards towards his first, biting his lips as tears streamed down his rosy cheeks which looked like little crystals with the dim light passing through his still closed curtains. 

A few more pumps and he was finally shooting his load, the thick milk-like substance staining his hand, stomach, and some parts of the sheets below him. After a few minutes of trying to calm down and catch his breath, his flaccid cock started hardening again. 

Soobin whined, still over-stimulated and yet he knew that his heat wouldn't stop after only jacking himself off. A dollop of slick kept gushing out his hole, drenching his bed, leaving him feeling all sticky, yet he couldn't even care at this point. 

He reached for a box hidden under his bed. He never used the items inside quite often, usually only took the contents inside out whenever he was in heat. He took out a bullet vibrator, turning around again, this time his face down and ass up. He teased his rim a little, feeling even more slick gush out and he couldn't help but let out another whimper. He then finally pushed the vibrator in, his slick working as a substitute for lube. 

Soobin moaned, eyes moving to the back of his head as he felt the tip of the toy hit his prostate dead on. He took the small remote out of the box and turned the setting on to number three. His head felt cloudy, he was totally out of it, pleasure being the only thing in his head. 

Soobin let out strings of moans as he felt the vibrator hit all the right places inside of him, drool dripping down from his parted mouth and seeping into the pillow he had under his face. 

He moved his free hand and played with his perky nipple. rubbing and twisting which made him twitch even more, precum dripping down from his angry red dick. Tears kept coming out of his like waterfalls, feeling overwhelmed yet still wanting even more at the same time. He moved his hand from one nub to the other, doing the same action he did earlier. 

"Hnggh— so— so close—" Soobin mumbled to himself incoherently. With the remote he had in his other hand, he turned the vibrator up to number five, the highest setting, he felt his breath immediately knocked out of him, even more sobs leaving his bitten and red lips. 

He let out a silent scream as he started shooting his release for the second time, shaking violently as he abruptly turned the vibrator off. Soobin, too tired to even care, just layed down on his stomach on the little puddle of his cum on his bed. If he was in his right state of mind, he'd find his action absolutely disgusting, but he was not. Soobin just went to catch his breath again, ignoring the sticky mess under his stomach and chest. 

After finally regaining a little bit of his strength, he tried to move to the other side of his bed which hasn't been dirtied by him yet and took the box of tissues on his nightstand. He wiped off the drying cum and sweat off of his chest and stomach and then the slick off of his ass and thighs. 

It won't be long until his heat kicks in again, but for now, he figured he'd take a little nap. With every energy he had drained from his body leaving him extremely exhausted and drowsy. 

────────

And Soobin was indeed right. He wasn't even able to sleep for at least an hour and here he was, already fully hard and leaking. 

Soobin groaned, pushing a dildo in and out of his leaking hole. He was currently at the same position he was in earlier with his ass up and in full display. He stroked his dick at the same time as he drilled the dildo deeper in him every time. 

He was so into chasing his upcoming orgasm that he didn't even hear his shared dorm room open, or the creaking sound from his own door opening. 

After only two classes, school eventually ended very quickly for Taehyun which he was thankful for. His classmate and best friend, Hueningkai, asked if he wanted to come with him to the mall and go on a little shopping spree. But he kindly declined since he knew the younger's boyfriend, Yeonjun, would be with them. No, he didn't despise the older, in fact he likes him a lot (in a platonic way), it's just that he didn't want to be the third wheel and watch the two go all sappy and shit. 

He stopped by the school cafeteria to buy himself and his Soobin-hyung bread. He knew how much the elder loved bread and since (from what he knew) Soobin's classes didn't end up until a few hours more, he thought the older might like a snack once he gets home. 

The walk from the school cafeteria to their shared dorm room didn't take long. Once he reached the front of his dorm, not even a second later, he felt himself get whiplash from the very potent smell of peach. For others, maybe, the smell was too sweet, however for Taehyun, it smelled intoxicatingly good. He snapped out of his daze and entered, placing his things on the couch in their living room, not forgetting to lock the door. 

The smell was even stronger inside, he felt himself get quite dizzy, but he tried to maintain his composure. "Soobin-hyung? Are you home already?" he called out. 

Taehyun placed the small plastic bag on their kitchen counter and then followed the delightful scent until he ended up in front of Soobin’s room. He was going to knock, until he heard moaning come from inside. 

His hyung couldn't be in his heat, right? From what he knew, Soobin always took surpressants. The smell coming from his hyung’s room was already making him feel lightheaded, what more the sounds Soobin was emitting? 

Taehyun, after gathering up some courage, hesitantly turned the knob (which to his surprise, wasn't locked), and opened the door. 

He felt all his blood rush to his groin at the sight in front of him. Soobin, on full display to his line of sight, pumping a dildo in and out of his puffy rim with slick gushing out with every push, and his other hand move from pumping his dick to tweaking his nipples. 

Soobin must have not even noticed him, too focused on the pleasure he was inflicting on himself. His scent laid thick inside the older's room, so much stronger inside than it ever was outside. 

Taehyun felt his mouth water at the sight, so pliant, so dazed out. He approached Soobin, placing his hands on the other's ass, his hot skin a contrast to Taehyun's cold hands. 

Soobin was obviously startled, abruptly stopping whatever he was doing, eyes wide in panic. "It's just me, hyung." Taehyun whispered in Soobin's ears as he leaned down, kneading the older's perky ass. Soobin choked on the moan, loving the way Taehyun massaged his ass in his big hands. 

"You like that, Soobin-hyung? Hmm?" Taehyun asked, as he continued his ministrations, making Soobin emit more of those pretty sounds which made Taehyun crave for Soobin even more. He'd love to fuck Soobin dumb on a regular day, how much more now that Soobin was openly submitting to Taehyun with no resistance whatsoever? 

"Let me help you, hyung, yeah?" Taehyun asked, yet again, making sure that the older was fine and that he had the consent to continue. "Yes.. help… please…" Soobin sobbed as he turned his face to the side, looking at Taehyun with his teary eyes. 

Taehyun took the dildo out of Soobin’s entrance and placed it on the side of the older's bed. Slick still continuously poured out of Soobin which made Taehyun even harder, if that was still even possible at this point. "Feel... so empty…" Soobin whined, "I'm here, hyung. Don't worry." Taehyun reassured. 

Taehyun smirked, an idea crossing his mind. With his hands on Soobin's ass, he spread the older's perky globes apart, his hole wet and gaping around nothing. Soobin whimpered, cheeks burning in embarrassment. Taehyun moved to kneel on the bed, between Soobin's spread legs. He brought his head lower and gave a long lick from the underside of Soobin's balls to his dripping hole, savoring the sweet taste of the older. 

"T-taehyun!" Soobin wailed, which only made Taehyun smirk yet again. The younger licked around Soobin’s puffy rim, coating his hole with his saliva. Soobin was shaking, his grip tightening on the sheets of his bed leaving his knuckles deathly white in color. Taehyun then inserted his tongue, moaning at the taste of his hyung and at how warm it felt. Soobin squirmed, it felt weird, with having a tongue inside of him for the first time, yet he won't deny how good it made him feel at the same time. 

Taehyun kept eating the older out, hearing the older's moans of pleasure which only encouraged him more. "Hyun, I'm coming! I'm coming!" Soobin sobbed. Taehyun fastened his pace, slurping on Soobin's slick, making sure none goes to waste. It was addicting. Soobin was addicting. 

It didn't take long before Soobin finally spilled his release again. Having already touched himself before Taehyun entered and now getting eaten out by the younger, it was no wonder how fast Soobin came undone. Just like putty in Taehyun’s hands. 

Taehyun stopped lapping on Soobin's ass after he came down from his high, admiring the way Soobin looked so out of it, his face was wet with tears and drool yet in Taehyun’s eyes, he still looked like an angel. The prettiest person he has ever seen. 

"alpha...want— wanna—" Soobin stopped, burying his face on his pillow, "yes, hyung? c'mon, tell me." Taehyun urged, as ke kept kneading the older's ass. 

"alpha, fuck me, please!"

"Yeah, princess? you want me to fuck you?", Taehyun chuckled, "You've been a good boy, right, hyung?" 

"Yes— alpha— hurts! hnggh!" Soobin sobbed, his heat not even giving him any sort of relief as of the moment. "Shh, i got you hyung—" 

"princess? please?" Soobin muttered under his breath, "of course, princess." 

Taehyun stood up and pulled his pants along with his briefs down past his knees, as he freed his fully erected cock, idly stroking himself, using the pre-cum that dribbled down his shaft as a bit of lubricant.

"Taehyun, please hurry!" Soobin demanded as he swayed his ass side to side, a pout evident in his voice. A smack to the backside made the submissive older let out a whimper; yet Soobin found himself rewarded once he felt the tip of Taehyun’s cock rub against his opening, a sigh escaping him happily.

Taehyun started pushing into Soobin, groaning at how incredibly tight the older still was after already being stretched. Taehyun knew he still had to be patient, so with every control he had over his hormones, he inserted himself in slowly, letting his hyung adjust to the intrusion. 

Soobin was finally able to loosen up, enough for Taehyun to finally be fully sheathed in, Soobin's hot walls clamping around his dick which made him groan. 

Soobin mouth gaped open, eyes wide as he felt extremely full, yet it still wasn't enough. He needed Taehyun to move. 

"Alpha, move, fuck me!" Soobin cried out. 

Taehyun leaned down, nibbling on the older's shoulder and biting down just to leave a faint mark. "Shh, I got you, princess ." 

Taehyun then finally went on to fulfill the older's request, beginning to pull out and only leave the tip of his cock in and then abruptly thrusted back into him, the tightness of the older sending his brain into overdrive. Taehyun started off slow, not wanting to hurt Soobin. 

"Taehyun, I know that you don't want to hurt me and all that, but I swear I'm fine. Just please—" 

"Well aren't you bossy, princess? I'm helping you out here, love, so it'd be nice if you don't complain. Now take what I give you and shut it. Okay?" Taehyun growled. 

Soobin whimpered, yet nodded at the younger. 

With both of Taehyun’s hands at Soobin’s slim waist, pulling him back each time to meet with the pace of his thrusts, hard and rough. Taehyun's fast was nearly punishing with how fast and unrelenting his pace was. Soobin didn't even bother to stop the noises that escaped him anymore. He could care less if anyone heard him at this point as he let Taehyun ram into him until the younger finally found the spot he was looking for. Soobin cried out sharply, his eyes wide as he continued gripping onto the sheets for his dear life. 

Without any hint of mercy, his spot was being slammed with Taehyun’s shaft over and over again, Soobin's cock twitching painfully as it kept hitting his stomach with every movement from the other. Pre-cum kept dripping down from Soobin's red tip, his body aching for nothing but release, his pre-orgasm state leaving him into nothing but a fucked out mess under Taehyun. 

Taehyun kept at his face pace without any care whatsoever, and with a loud moan, Soobin found himself coming again for the nth time today, staining both his stomach and the bed, his eyes shut as he convulsed from extreme pleasure. 

Taehyun slowed his pace yet still drilled into the other deep. He continued to fuck into the older, till he was finally deep inside of him, releasing his seed with an almost animalistic groan leaving past his lips. Soobin twitched as he felt the other release deep inside of him, as Taehyun continued to spasm inside of him, making sure he was milked dry. He was so full, some even leaked out as soon as Taehyun pulled out. 

"Are you okay, princess?" Taehyun asked as he went to face the older, moving his hair out of his sweaty forehead. Soobin nodded, his eyes droopy, obviously tired from what had happened. "I think it's best you take a nap, hyung. You're heat doesn't end with just one fuck ya'know?" Taehyun laughed. 

Soobin lightly hit the other on his shoulder, "shut up," Soobin whined, "and I said I prefer princess…" Soobin spoke, yawning after. Taehyun chuckled yet again, completely in love with the other "Let's sleep on my bed, princess, I'll carry you." 

Soobin just nodded and immediately fell to sleep, as the last thing he saw was Taehyun picking him up and heading to his room. 

─────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ────

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfic for birthday boy soobin! 🎉💕


End file.
